PROJECT SUMMARY ? VDDRC MASS SPECTROMETRY (MS) AND PROTEOMICS CORE The MS/Proteomics Core provides cost-effective, state-of-the-art instrumentation and expertise to investigators in the Vanderbilt Digestive Disease Research Center (VDDRC). This core leverages the expert personnel and cutting edge instrument facilities located in the Vanderbilt Mass Spectrometry Research Center (MSRC) to provide specialized services to VDDRC members. This core will be used for identification and quantitation of small molecule metabolites and elements, identification and characterization of proteins, and biomolecular imaging/profiling in tissues. Forty-one (41) VDDRC investigators have used the core extensively during the previous five years for digestive disease related projects. Services used include: analytical method development, assistance with experimental design, quantification of protein expression differences with isotope tagging methods, phosphoproteome characterization, identification of post-translational modifications, elemental analysis by ICP-MS, and bioinformatics analysis. The core develops standard operating procedures, maintains quality control (QC) records on particular assays and instrument performance, and records maintenance history. Core personnel perform assays for investigators and train students and fellows in the theoretical and practical aspects of MS. The small molecule/metabolite component of the core is run as an open-access facility in which users can choose to prepare their samples and operate the instruments. Proteomics samples are submitted to the core for analysis by proteomics staff after consultations between the investigator and core staff on the most appropriate experimental design, sample preparation and instrumental analysis methods. Administrative staff monitors the use of the instrument facilities by investigators and prepare reports on utilization for use by the Administrative Core. The core has 25 mass spectrometers available to users, in addition to specialized instrumentation for advanced analyses. The Specific Aims of the Core are to: 1) provide high-quality GC/MS, tandem LC/MS, and MALDI/TOF mass spectrometry services for analysis of small molecule metabolites; 2) provide proteomics services for identification and quantification of proteins; 3) provide imaging mass spectrometry services for proteins, lipids and metabolites in tissues; 4) provide analytical expertise in mass spectrometry for assay development and validation; 5) assist users with data analysis; and 6) provide advanced training in bioinformatics of proteomics data; and 7) promote interactions between VDDRC Cores. The overarching goal of the Core is to enhance VDDRC investigator abilities to prevent, diagnose or treat human digestive disease-related disorders.